poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Day 4: Road to War
Psychemon: It's up to us. Only the True Digimon Warriors can open the secret door and change the world. Komajiro: But... We never betray Damemon and his friend either because we been through together. USApyon: All for one and one for all. Shoutmon: Our Friends were our power! Fox: The real winner of this fight was your heart's, wasn't it? Psychemon: I am... Lucemon lead me into everlasting darkness! Taiki: (Voice) Shoutmon! Taigiru: (Voice) Gumdramon! Yuu: (Voice) Damemon! Shoutmon: Never! There's no way, you're taking our Partner's Heart! Taiki... Damemon: Yuu... Gumdramon: Taigiru... Metal: If we never meet again. But we will never forget each other. Tikal: No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again. Taiki: Take this ring with you, okay? Shoutmon: Alright, I will. Taigiru: Take this Necklace with you. And you better not break it okay? Gumdramon: I won't. Yuu: Damemon, this is my lucky Charm. Make sure you bring it back to me. Damemon: Don't worry I will. Yuu: You promise us? Taiki: And don't forget... Whatever you are, I always be there for you. Dream ended Veemon: Yeah, a "Promise". Oh no, my head is mess up. Veemon went to the Sandlot Digimon: Hurry to the Sandlot! You're gonna be late! He made it to Sandlot Gomamon: Who are you gonna root for? Biyomon: Both of them, of course. Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, Struggle-fiends of Digital Twilight Town. It's time for summer's most sizzling clash! That's right! Today is the day of the struggle and title match! Who will be the one to break through the ranks and take on our champion, Scourge the Hedgehog? ??????: Gazimon! Announcer: And who will leave today as our new struggle Champion!? All: Gabumon! Veemon! Crowd: Scourge! Announcer: Yes, the crowd is fired up, so you know what comes next: Let's All: Struggle! Announcer 2: Hey, now. It's time to introduce today's combatants! The four bad Digimon who struggled their way through the preliminaries! Regular finalist and head of the Twilight Disciplinary Committee: Gazimon! Completely out of nowhere- who knew he'd make it so far THIS year? Shard the Metal Hedgehog! An underground favorite and local attitude problem: Gabumon! It's his first trip to the final! Gabumon is looking at Veemon since yesterday Announcer 2: And Struggle number 4 who happens to be my absolute favourite customer, Veemon! So, who will win this sweltering summer Struggle!? Who will take home for the Grand price. The summer price of Struggle- the Twelve Crystal trophy! And a chance to on our defending champion, Walt! It wont be long now, Folks. I suggest our challengers go over the official struggles rules before we begin! They went to see the Rules Announcer 2: You already know the rules, but a refresher can't hurt. It's easy! You've each got 100 Orbs. Attack to take away your opponent's Orbs. That's all you have. Land a hit and your opponent will drop Orbs. But if you're hit, you'll be the one losing Orbs, so watch out! Keep collection Orbs. When the match is over,the participant with the most Orbs wins! When you're ready go talk to the tournament promoter. He's in the ring. He and Gabumon went to the Announcer, and they are going to fight Veemon: Hey... I'm sorry about Yesterday. Gabumon: Huh, you still worried about that? You have to learn how to let it go. Veemon: But I got alot in my mind. Sorry. Gabumon: Hey, what am I sorry for? Announcer 2: Our first match of today's Sutrggle tournament will be between Veemon and his best friend, Gabumon! He is fighting him and he won Announcer 2: And the winner is Veemon! Not even friendship will show this Digimon down. And Gabumon couldn't put up a fight too. He ran to Gabumon Gabumon: (Sigh) I really lose this match from you. But still, you can win this tournament. Veemon: Sure. And I have a lot of fun fighting you. Gabumon is not happy Gabumon: Yeah, I can't believe I lost from you. Veemon: Come on, let's find a way to cheer you up. Gabumon: No, I'm good. Thanks. Then Gazimon and his gangs appeared Gazimon Out of my way. Gabumon: You in a rush to lose from him? That Metal Hedgehog is laughing and he's looking at Veemon, Hawkmon and Dorumon Gazimon: Don't ever mess with me. Announcer: Whoa, just look at those sparks fly! I guess Gazimon didn't expect to fight one of his own boys! Shard is fighting him and he's very good Gabumon: When did Sharp get that move? Veemon: No clue. And then Sharp drop his Orb Gazimon: I'm gonna get it! He's gonna be it, but Sharp get it and defeat Gazimon Announcer: I-I'm not sure what just happened... um... the winner is... Shard! In a positively blistering comeback! Gazimon: That's not Shard. Veemon: What? Gazimon: Fight him? Veemon is looking at Shard the Metal Hedgehog Announcer: It looks like Gazimon's withdrawn from the Struggle for third place. Gabumon: So I'm in Third now? Aw, no! He and Shard are going to fight Announcer: Keep it clean, Fellas. Announcer 2: And now, the match you've been waiting for: Veemon vs Shard! He is fighting him and then everything got stop, except Hawkmon and Dorumon and then Shard has turned into a Dusk All: Again! Then a Sword, Shield and Rod has appeared on their hands All: Again? They are fighting they and they defeat them all, and then a Black Coated guy is Clapping ????: Veemon. Hawkmon. Dorumon.. All right. Fight fight fight. You really don't remember? It's me. You know, Impmon. All: Impmon? Impmon: Talk about blank with a capital "B" Boy oh boy, even the Dusk's aren't gonna crack this one. He bring out his weapon Veemon: Hold on, tell us what's going on! Impmon This town is a replica from his creation, was it? Which means we don't have time for Questions and Answers. You're coming with me, conscious or not. Then you'll hear the story. Then everything is moving Impmon: Aw, man. All: What's going on! Veemon, Hawkmon and Dorumon toss their Weapons and then it's on their Hand again Impmon: Number 13, Veemon. The Digimon Warrior chosen one. Number 14, Dorumon. The Digimon Mystic Chosen One. And Number 15, Hawkmon. The Digimon Guardian Chosen One. Veemon: Okay, then. Let's do this They are fighting him and then DiZmon has appeared Impmon: So it was you. He attacking, but he shield his attack DiZmon: Boys. This Digimon speak nonsense! Impmon: Guys! Don't let him decieve you! DiZmon: Boys. Impmon: Guys! They are shouting to them and then their head is hurt Veemon: Gabumon, Patamon, Gomamon, Gatomon, Tentomon, Biyomon, Palmon, Wormmon, Armadillomon. Gabumon! Pawaemon! Gomamon! Gatomon! Tentomon! Biyomon! Palmon! Wormmon! Armadillomon! Then everything has been rescued and they saw Shard collapsed Announcer: Huh? What just happen? Shard: What the? How did I get here? He left the Tournament and then Veemon's Friends is coming to Buster Patamon: Veemon! Wormmon: You did it, Veemon! Hours later Gomamon: Hawkmon? Dorumon? Veemon? Crowd: Scourge! They are Cheering to him Palmon: Veemon! It's starting! He went off to fight Scourge Announcer: You two, play fair now. You're at the top of the bracket. Scourge! There's only room for one more. Announcer: Well, may the best boy win! Scorage: Hey, Veemon. How about you throw the match for me? Armadillomon: Veemon! Focus! Scourge Let me win, and I'll make it worth you whole. Veemon: It's that so! Announcer: Veemon, our underdog Digimon Hero, versus Scourge the Hedgehog, our defending champion! The winner of this match will be the true champion! That's bragging rights for a whole year, folks! Scorage: Whatever you think is right, you're wrong. And that was a big mistake. He is fighting him and he won the Game Biyomon: Veemon! Gabumon: You won Veemon! He won the Game and he got the Champion Belt and the Trophy and everyone is Cheering to him At the Tower of Digital Twilight Town Veemon is giving them Crystals to his friends, and they look at the sunset with their Crystal Veemon: As promise. Wormmon: Thank you, so much. Veemon. Gabumon One more treasure for us to share. Palmon: I got a Present, too... for all of us. All: Whoa! Veemon is losing his balance and he fell off the tower, Hawkmon and Dorumon are going to save him, but they fell off too Meanwhile Taiki has grown up, two years ago Akari: Taiki! Wait up! It was Akari, she came here to see him. Akari: Say. Do you want to go to the Digital World? Zenjirou is having a Kendo match and he don't want to come with me. Taiki: Not today, sorry. Akari: Why not? Taiki: Do you remember our Friends from the Digital World? that we Hang out and have some Adventures? Akari: You mean, Psychemon, Dracmon and Opposummon? Taiki: Yeah. Akari: I wonder what happen to them. I'm really miss them so much. Taiki: They are far away. But I know we'll see them again. Akari: Yes. Of course we will. Taiki: And that Digimon. Akari: What Digimon? Taiki. The one who was a partner to me all the time- we have alot of adventure to save Digital World with Taigiru and You even their Digimon Partners. His voice always used to be there... but now it's gone. I can't think of his face, or his name. I feel so awful about it, even Taigiru and Yuu, they forgot all about their names.. So I told them. We're not going back to the Digital World until I remember everything about them. Akari: Are you sure you didn't make him up? Veemon: (voice) Taiga? He's head hurt Meanwhile Taigiru is walking home and then Dorumon: (Voice) Nikorai? He's head hurt Meanwhile Yuu is walking back home Hawkmon: Yuuya? Yuu's head is hurt Back to Veemon, Hawkmon and Dorumon They are still falling Dorumon: Guys...? What's happening to us? Taiki: (Voice) Who are you? And that's not our name. I'm Taiki. This Yuu and Taigiru. Veemon: Taiki. Hawkmon: Yuu. Dorumon: Taigiru. You're the boys who was a partner to them. Taiki: Who? Please, a name. Veemon: I'm Veemon. Hawkmon: Hawkmon. Dorumon: Dorumon. Yuu: Okay, then. Can you tell me their names? Damemon (Voice) You don't know my name? No good, Yuu. Shoutmon: (Voice) What! You forgot my name!? Nice work, Taiki. Gumdramon: Are you kidding me, you forget about my name. Way a go, Taigiru. Taigiru: Huh? Gumdramon: Okay. I think We'll give you a hint. Start with an "G" "S" and "D". Back to Taigiru Taigiru: My head. Hmm.... He went off running Back to Yuu Yuu: What happen to me? I wonder if... He ran off too Back to Taiki Taiki wake up Akari: Are you Alright? He ran off and, he saw Taigiru and Yuu waiting for him, so he put a bottle to the river and it drifting away Akari: What is that? Taiki: A letter... I wrote it yesterday, to the Digimon I can't remember. I said that no matter where he is... I'm find him. One day. And when I stopped writing, I remembered we made a promise, something important. This letter where I start I just know it. Akari: Hmm. I hope he and his friends gets it. Yuu: He will. Start with an "D". Is it your name, Damemon? Taigiru: Starts with a "G" I finally got you're name, Gumdramon. Taiki: Start with an "S". I think I know you're name, Shoutmon. Computer: Restoration at 79% At the Computer room A Black Coated person is toss the Crystal up DiZmon: Their progress is astounding. Lucemon: So what happen? He put the Crystal on the Pouch DiZmon: Taiga and his friends encounter with those Digimon, put their heart in contact with Taiki, Yuu and Taigiru's. And that, in turn, affected Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon. You see... Bagramon: Those boys. They're were a wonder. DiZmon They weren't born like other Nobodies. They can interfere with the hearts and Memories of Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon and their Youkai Friends with them. Quartzmpn: But who's Nobodies are they? DiZmon: I could tell you... But first perhaps you could tell me your true name? They take off their hood, it was Quartzmon, Lucemon and Bagramon Quartzmon: It's Quartzmon. Bagramon: I'm Bagramon. Lucemon: The names Lucemon. DiZmon (Laugh) It's an Honor to see you, three!